User talk:TimeMaster
Pourquoi tu veux désexistifier la Lureaunesse? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:20, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Don't want to do anything, and Lureaunesse is a takaviki name, though I guess the other naems are too. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:22, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :Mais ce n'est pas une raison de désexistifier la province, si 4kant veut continuer. --Semyon 17:08, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Horton est venu au wiki? :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:17, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Si Horton venait ici, TM commencerait une guerre contre lui :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21:21, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::Je me sens comme 'est venu' est mieux que 'venait', parce que Horton est venu seulement une fois, avant TM commencerait la guerre, et mène toute l'armée (en supposant que Leifsland en a un). :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:29, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::C'est une condition irréelle du présent. En langues germaniques, il n'y a pas d'imparfait, donc il est difficile savoir pour nous, mais on utilise l'imparfait pour une condition du passé en français (c'est le présent pour une condition du présent). Pourquoi est-ce que tu as utilisé "en" avant que "a un"? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:51, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Parce que on utilise "en" comme ça en français: Leifsland a une armée --> Leifsland en a une. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 22:07, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Oui, c'est ça. En anglais ce serait 'Leifsland has an army --> Leifsland has one'. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:49, September 1, 2017 (UTC) It's acceptable in (particularly colloquial) speech, but not in writing, and even in speech it makes a neutral impression at best. Though I admit, using the genitive in every possible circumstance would also sound rather stuffy. --Semyon 16:29, February 26, 2018 (UTC) I find it extraordinarily strange to intentionally write and speak differently - e.g. I like adding new contractions from speech like "d'you" into writing. How would Germans react if I intentionally never used the Genitive in writing, except for stuff like the equivalent of words like "whose" from English? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:04, February 26, 2018 (UTC) As said, it doesn't sound very intelligent. There's no reason that the written and spoken forms of the language should be the same, and in German they tend to be rather further apart than in English, I would say. --Semyon 15:37, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Why is there no reason? They're the same language. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:40, February 27, 2018 (UTC) To play devil's advocate: are they? It would be hair-splitting to claim otherwise, of course, but probably a hard proposition to convincingly dismiss. Also work pointing out: I don't speak the same way to my friends as to my grandmother either, though the same language is spoken in each case. --Semyon 17:13, February 27, 2018 (UTC) U talk street þó? :o --OuWTB 18:32, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Thay ar. I speke very similarly tu mý grandmuðer and mý frends. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:36, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :o Jú árkáik ðó :o --OuWTB 09:36, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Í'm orkáik? Wi? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:03, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Kaz jú tók laik jór grändmaðyr ðou :o --OuWTB 10:03, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Xe haz monópþongz fór hur ó and á ðo :o (I hav relativle monópþongix vùelz ðer but not fule.) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:33, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Jór grändmaðyr iz yn änälfybetik laik jú ðou, kaz it tuk mí sevryl moumynts tú änylaiz hwot "xe", "vùelz" än "fule" ment :P Än jú šud wrait "monyfþong" wið yn "f", not y "p"; its "difþong", not "dipþong" :o --OuWTB 16:46, March 1, 2018 (UTC) We pronùns it (mon...) rong in mi aksent :o Wut du yu mén bi änälfybetik? Analphabetic méns noþing tu me. X còd be replást wiþ sh, ù wiþ au ór ou, and terminal e wiþ y (and mábe terminal i wiþ ý), þàts? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:20, March 1, 2018 (UTC) The English word is 'illiterate'. --Semyon 17:31, March 1, 2018 (UTC) @TM: Jú šud wrait in mai speling ðou :'( @Semyon: :o Jú pätrynaizing mí ðou? :o Wí šud ripleis sam wýrdz tú in ðät keis :P --OuWTB 18:29, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Shwa duzn't need its oan letr. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:37, March 1, 2018 (UTC)